


【thesewt】natural

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: 预警PWP神话paro（？全都是我瞎编的没有任何依据，一切都是为了搞（女性器官描写/怀孕暗示/俗Lily就是Newt，只不过性别改变了，吃不下设定的走还来得及。呜呜呜呜我好想搞neinei





	【thesewt】natural

**Author's Note:**

> 预警  
> PWP神话paro（？全都是我瞎编的没有任何依据，一切都是为了搞（  
> 女性器官描写/怀孕暗示/俗  
> Lily就是Newt，只不过性别改变了，吃不下设定的走还来得及。  
> 呜呜呜呜我好想搞neinei

“你和他很像，但又不像。”  
“像谁？”  
“我的弟弟。”  
“他像是一只竹节虫，想把自己隐藏在周围的环境里却又格格不入。”  
“而你是蝴蝶，只要轻轻扇动翅膀，没有人能不被你吸引。”  
“也包括你吗？”  
“是的，女士。”  
“你很爱他？”  
“他是我在这个世界上最珍视的宝物，而他眼里却是另外的世界。”  
“你有什么想对他说的吗？”

“我永远爱你。”

 

忒修斯吻住了她，用那种柔情蜜意的吻法，他们都不需要靠呼吸生存，这个吻格外的绵长，柔软的唇瓣被他含在嘴里吮吸，嘴唇相接时轻微的水声增添了许多情色的意味。  
贴身的衣裙散落在地板上，像是被剥落的花瓣，露出了最娇嫩的花蕊。她不再害怕与人坦诚相见，她拥有着曾经的他所渴望的一切，丰韵的乳房，柔美的曲线，能够孕育生命的子宫，以及藏在腿间的蜜房。没有人知道那个月圆的夜晚，他用怎样的代价换来了这一切。  
忒修斯拥抱着这具极富女性魅力的身体，他的阿尔忒弥斯不着一缕地躺在他身下，看着他的眼神让他想起曾经森林里那只总是停在泉水边休憩的白鹿，月光洒在他洁白的皮毛上，像是雪地里泛起的银光。颀长的睫毛下一双比泉水还清澈的鹿眼，一闪而过消失在了森林深处，一路撒下了点点的星子。  
他吻遍了她的全身，鼻尖扫过她身体的每一处皮肤，空气里四处弥漫着的麝香味冰冷又性感，其中还混合着一丝跳跃着的花香。  
他将手探向里女孩的股间，手指被她腿根泛滥的花蜜沾湿了，几乎是瞬间那股甜腻的气味充斥了他的鼻腔。  
触碰着身体的手指让她从幻境中清醒过来，那冰冷的触感就像一条游走在她皮肤上的蝮蛇。  
印象里忒修斯的怀抱永远是有力而温暖的，哪怕是在最寒冷的冬天，他身体的温度总比人类要高，厚实的外套根本挡不住他的热量。他根本就不需要御寒的衣物，那只是他将自己隐匿于人类的伪装。  
他没有忒修斯那么的强大，他诞生于森林湖泊，天生的温度要低些，就像是晨雾未散时还带着凉意的森林。也许这就是为什么，纽特总是眷恋着他的怀抱的原因。  
而这双手如今冰凉得像是抽干了浑身的血液，没有生气的寒冷，只有地狱才有这样的温度。  
他没有因为她一瞬的失神而停下，就着润湿的蜜液，探进了女孩两腿之间的私处，柔软的内里吸附着指节，他明显感觉到有股力量将他的手指向里拉进。

“你在邀请我。”

莉莉听见他笑了，嘴里吐出的话语让她烧红了脸。体内的手指逐渐增加，被挑逗的充血的阴唇微微向两侧翻开，像是绽放在灌木间的玫瑰。她的双腿藤蔓似的缠绕在他腰间，止不住的蜜液打湿了身下的真丝床单，臀下的那部分呈现出一片更深的褐色。  
他握着莉莉的大腿，手掌微微陷进了大腿的软肉之间，在苍白的腿根处掐出了两道红痕。性器此刻已经到了半开的花房门口，他并没有急着进去，而是用溢出前液的顶端抵在了溃不成军的穴口，在敏感的软肉上上下划弄着，引得女孩绕在他后腰上的脚尖都蜷缩了起来。他低下头，在女孩挺立的乳尖上轻轻一吻，粗长的阴茎没有犹豫，随着一吻落定直接干进了她的体内。  
矜娇的肉穴被塞得满满当当，忒修斯握着她的两瓣臀部不断向自己胯下拖拽，她敞开了自己的身体去接纳他，发烫的阴茎把她的会阴处操弄得一塌糊涂，从里面溢出的淫液弄湿了两人腹部卷曲的毛发。  
忒修斯并没有放过她的乳房，他将果实含在了口中，模仿婴儿喝奶的动作不断吮吸着，随着身体上下的律动轻轻用齿尖啃咬，直到他们充血泛红，透出成熟浆果一般的红色，纯白的乳肉也被吻出了深浅不一的印记。  
疼痛中伴随的酥麻的快感让她彻底迷失在了情欲之中，阴蒂汨汨地流着泉水彻底打湿了他们的床单，可他们已经无暇顾及床单的情况，忒修斯的性器整根没入她体内，龟头彻底操开了她的子宫口。他们本就是同一物种，当然没有生殖隔离，粗长的阴茎没有任何防护地捅进了她的子宫里，精液浇灌在她的身体里，女孩的宫腔被洒满，他在里面停留了好一会才依依不舍地退出了她体内，精液随着他的动作缓缓的从隧道口淌出。忒修斯近乎虔诚地在他的小腹上留下了一吻，他们都知道这意味着什么。

吸血鬼没有灵魂。  
纽特用灵魂的代价交换了属于女性的身体，失去了大地的恩赐和魔法，没有灵魂的鹿精灵变成了新生的吸血鬼。不能直面阳光，靠着吸食动物的血液为生，但当她看见自己身上那独特的，女性专有的生理特征时的那一刻，她觉得自己才真正的拥有了灵魂。  
于是她离开了曾经孕育了她的那片森林，与魔鬼做交易的精灵会为所有人不齿，那些小精灵们在她背后叽叽喳喳地议论着，她背叛了上帝，自愿堕下地狱。  
她隐藏在人群中生活，每隔二十年就换一个地方，以此来防止人们发现自己容颜不老的异样。  
就在她以为自己与过去再无瓜葛时，她遇见了忒修斯。  
森林里的鹿王，他拥有着最强壮的体魄和挺拔的顶角，他是林中的神祗，被赋予了掌管森林的神力。森林里只有他们是化的鹿形，忒修斯理所当然地将这只纯白的小黇鹿看作了自己的弟弟照顾着他，他将最茂密的浆果树送到他的面前，最清澈的泉水汇到他栖息的森林。  
直到他消失在了森林里。  
他走后没多久，迁徙而来的人类毁了他们的家。四处都是突兀的石头，被砍倒的树干，森林里的动物四处逃窜，他们被抓捕起来剥下皮毛，进了人们的肚子里，鲜血染红了曾经的净土，茂密的树林变成了荒地，到处都是枯骨尸体。  
忒修斯发誓要让不足餍足的人付出代价。  
他来到恶魔面前，交换来了一场铺天的大火，半片天空都被烧成了金红的调子，罪有应得的人付出了代价，他因为杀孽失去了灵魂。


End file.
